Territorial
by Xendell
Summary: Destiny's Edge has fallen apart, and its members seek to cope with the loss they have suffered. Caithe finds hers in solitude, but she also stumbles upon trouble - as well as some not entirely unwanted company. The Court is big and majestic, but could she ever be at home there? Please be warned for dark themes, violence and gore.
1. The Mountain

A/N: This story is set just after Destiny's Edge disbanded. Please be warned, especially in the next chapter, there is some salad-on-salad violence and cruelty, involving blood. Otherwise, enjoy! :D

* * *

A rock upon a rock upon a rock. Caithe carefully climbed, making sure to get her footing right before hoisting herself one step further up. She was nimble, and strong, but she had gotten high enough that a fall down would quite probably be lethal. The air was getting colder around her. She heaved, and grabbed on to a sharp ledge above her. The mountain was getting steeper, and there was little to no grip for her to climb further.

Caithe gritted her teeth and pulled. The protruding rock under her right foot cracked, then broke off, leaving her gasping in shock, on just one leg. She looked down, and saw the rock fall into the mist below her. The resounding _thump_ came later than she would have hoped. She had gotten high up, much higher than she'd expected.

'Who would miss me if I fell?' Caithe mumbled to herself, trying to regain a spot for her right foot to support itself on. 'Logan? Perhaps if he's not too busy saving other Kingdoms.' She hoisted herself up another few centimeters. 'Zojja, when she's not arguing with Eir? Rytlock?' She was bitter, and she resented herself for it, but the way her friends had all abandoned each other had hurt her deeply. She reached up with her left hand and to her surprise, found a ledge that seemed bigger than the others. She stepped upwards, and found a small plateau. She pulled herself up and turned to sit on the edge. She sighed. 'Snaff would have missed me.'

She looked out over the cloudy skies, shielding the sun and the view from her. She knew there were dragons in that sky that needed to be fought. But how? They had been a band of six totally wayward individuals, set out to do the impossible. Why had she thought it would work? Because of the Dragon minions they had slain? Because of Glint?

It had all been for naught. As if losing Glint and Snaff had not been bad enough, the way the other members of Destiny's Edge had blamed each other had been even worse. None of them even tried, still. None of them ever mentioned dragons. None of them wanted to face what Destiny's Edge could have been. Caithe had desperately tried, fought for a way to get them back together. In the end, she had set out to explore ancient Dwarven cities to look for clues, but really, she just wanted to be alone. She wanted to set aside all these painful thoughts and memories of them together.

A soft clicking behind her made Caithe turn around in shock. She had not brought many weapons, just a small dagger on her leg, since she needed to travel light. She looked behind her, and to her surprise saw the entrance to a dark cave. Long legs came extending from the opening, sharp jaws clicking, multiple eyes stared at her. Caithe scrambled away from the edge, towards relative safety. The huge spider crawled closer, clicking its jaws in warning. Caithe raised her blade and crouched, ready to strike. The spider extended its legs towards her, sensing her body with its sensitive hair. Caithe closed her eyes and tried to breathe calmly. She could kill the thing, but she'd rather not, if it wasn't necessary. She had disturbed it, it had not been the spiders' fault.

As the creature sensed Caithe's calmness, it ceased the clicking and began to retreat into the cave. Caithe heard it scurrying back, the sounds echoing for a few seconds from deep within the mountain. When she was sure the spider had fully crawled back into its nest, Caithe walked towards the cave entrance. It was narrow, and just not high enough for her to stand in. She couldn't see very far, it was too dark for her to even make out how deep it would go. Near by her foot lay a pebble, that she picked up and threw into the cave. She heard it soaring, falling down, and then the echo of it landing on another rock bounced between the walls.

_There's a giant cave in there. _Caithe couldn't help but be a little excited, and more than a little curious. _There might also be a spidernest._ She hesitated for a second, then carefully threaded deeper into the cave.

_After all, who would miss me?_

.

The tunnel began narrow, but quickly widened out into a more accessible path. Caithe heard spiders scurrying around her everywhere, but they did not seem aggressive. Some even seemed curious, but shied back if she came too close. Caithe climbed down, trusting her eyes to get used to the darkness soon. She felt water at her feet, and decided to follow the stream leading further into the mountain. If there was water, perhaps there had been a Dwarven city nearby.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever. It was turning more and more into a steep slope, and with the water it was increasingly hard to get down safely. Caithe stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Without her noticing, the tunnel had gone into a curve, so she couldn't even see the exit anymore. There was absolutely no light apart from the glowing spider eyes in the darkness. They lit up like stars in the night, and like stars, there were more the longer you looked. Caithe swallowed thickly.

She tried to make another step, get a little further down, but couldn't find a place to stand on. She gasped, and tried to climb back up. The water had made her soles slippery and she slid down, feeling the floor evaporate underneath her.

Caithe crashed down a few metres lower, crying out in pain and shock. Trembling, she stood up. Her knee hurt, but didn't seem to be too injured. She was wet and cold and slippery, and now also quite lost. She was sure she couldn't climb back up to where she had come from. There had to be another way out.

She had fallen into a cave that seemed to be level, and had a high ceiling, stalactites hanging from above. Strangely, she could hear the spiders, but their eyes were not quite as reflective as before. She waded through the ankle-high stream, until she spotted a speck of light in the corner of her eye. Stumbling, she began to ran towards it, running into rocks and crawling over other debris that was in the cave. Light!

She rounded a corner, and found the source. It was a torch, freshly lit, hung on the wall. The spiders seemed to enjoy the warmth and light, but she picked it up and carried it with her into the tunnel anyway. There were more torches there, increasingly frequent, increasingly fresh. Her steps began to quicken, as her heartbeat. Who lived here? What was going on?

Suddenly, Caithe stopped dead in her tracks. She heard something, like a jute bag being dragged across a stone floor. She stood frozen, listening to the sound, trying to pinpoint its location. It seemed to be coming towards her. There were quick footsteps, too, like from multiple people. As sudden as it had started, it stopped. After several excruciating drawn out seconds, she heard the clicks. _Spiders_. Slowly, Caithe turned around. She held up the torch to light the way, but it was blocked. A spider the size of an Oakheart stood in the tunnel, dangerously clicking its fangs, advancing on her.

Caithe didn't think for a moment. She dropped the torch and ran. She stumbled and fell, hurting her hand on a sharp rock. The spider chasing her stopped for a moment, smelling the bloodstain she had left, but then continued the hunt with renewed vigor.

The floor vanished again, but this time Caithe jumped, rolling onto her side to break the fall. It still hurt, coming down on the harsh, unforgiving rock bed. The spider screeched, but did not follow. Slowly, Caithe got up. She was dizzy from banging her head against the floor.

For a moment, Caithe only concentrated on breathing, and slowing down her frantic heartbeat. Yet the sound of footsteps kept her tense.

'Well, well, well, what's this?' A voice said, sneering and feminine. 'Vevina, you should really take a look at this.' Caithe's vision was still blurry, but she could make out the outline of a person holding a torch.

'What did your disgusting spider drag in this time, Fyonna-' The sentence was cut short by a gasp. The other woman, apparently called Fyonna, let out a sinister chuckle.

'Is this who I think it is?'

'Firstborn Caithe – the one the Grand Duchess always talks about!'

'It's definitely her, Vevina.'

Both women laughed. Caithe finally blinked the stars out of her vision and sat up to look at them. They wore dark armor, and both carried a whip on their hip.

'Nightmare Courtiers?' Caithe gasped out. 'Why are you here?' She tried to get up, but Vevina pulled out her whip and beat her back down to her knees. Fyonna immediately grabbed her arm and hissed, 'Don't! The Duchess wants her unharmed!'

'Who are you two?' Caithe demanded, gasping for air as she got back up. 'Are you friends of Faolain?'

'Friends?' Vevina asked, in utter disbelief.

'Us _two?_' Fyonna repeated, snickering. The sound of echoing footsteps filled the cave. Caithe turned around, trying to keep an eye on all angles around her. Dozens of Courtiers crawled out of the darkness, chuckling, and Caithe realized she was surrounded. Vevina approached slowly, holding her whip at the ready.

'I'm sorry, Firstborn. Any other questions you'll have to ask the Grand Duchess herself.'

.

The sharp crack of a whip urged Caithe to walk faster. Fyonna made sure to scare her, but never to touch her. Caithe had spent many futile hours trying to undo the roots, that bound her wrists behind her back. There was a root in her mouth as well, bound securely behind her head, that tasted bitter when she bit down, and kept her from speaking. Vevina was in front of her, elegantly striding, as if she owned the forest. They had exited the cave through a tunnel, that had opened up at the foot of the hill. From there, they followed a narrow path, lined with poison ivy and thistle that scratched their legs. Caithe coughed. Honestly, she was afraid. She was in no condition to fight, and if she had been, she was by far outnumbered. These Courtiers kept mentioning Faolain, but in a way Caithe had never heard before. 'Her Grace', 'The Duchess', these titles greatly exceeded the normal respect for Firstborn. Not to mention that they'd treated her as nothing more than a slave so far.

They walked until nightfall, and in the end, reached a high arch. It was the entrance to what seemed to be a huge Sylvari-made building.

'We're here,' Vevina said, positively glowing with pride. Fyonna was giggling, her voice cracking from nerves, making her sound as if she were on the verge of hysteria.

Vevina made a wide gesture with her arms, making the Courtiers step aside for her. Fyonna whipped Caithe forward once more, so they walked closely together. Caithe looked around , wide eyed. While she had been on her travels, Faolain had built her Court to a size that rivaled the Grove. Long green pillars, encased by twirling vines supported the high, arched ceiling. It was an enormous network of hallways and chambers. Every hallway they passed crossed at least two others, which also led into two different directions each. Caithe could not believe what she was seeing. Dozens upon dozens of black-garbed Sylvari passed them, or stopped dead in their tracks, heatedly whispering upon seeing her.

'If anyone asks,' Vevina suddenly hissed over her shoulder, 'Fyonna hit you with that whip, not me.'

'You better not open your trap at all, Firstborn.' Fyonna hissed back, visibly offended. Caithe still had the root in her mouth, so she just gave a weak moan. She heard Fyonna laugh behind her.

'That's the spirit.'

They turned another corner, which was remarkably empty compared to the others. The floor was gradually raised, and led to a door much higher than where they stood now. A lone figure walked down into their direction, slow-footed, staring into the distance. As they approached him, Caithe suddenly recognized his face.

'Cadeyrn!' she tried to call out, but what was audible was just a desperate wail. The boy turned his head, looked at her for a second, but then blankly turned his head and resumed his walking. Caithe heard him mutter as she passed him, '..the Mistress' property, must not touch the Mistress' property..'

'Don't mind him,' Fyonna laughed. 'He's been like that ever since Faolain had a, what shall I call it, serious discussion with him.' Caithe just stared in shock.

'About the Nightmare Court, and who should lead it,' Vevina added, chuckling cruelly.

'She made short work of him,' Fyonna said, as if it was a nice memory of a day at the beach.

'Anyhow, he's a lot less annoying. The Grand Duchess is amazing, isn't she?' Vevina smiled. Then, as if she just realized something, she turned around and looked Caithe in the eye.

'Say, is it true that you were, you know, _together_?' she asked, trying to hide the eagerness in her voice. Fyonna bent forward, making sure not to miss a single detail. Caithe shrugged, and tried to say, 'I guess,' earning impressed gasps from both Courtiers.

'What is she like when she's alone?' Fyonna chirped. 'Is she just as cruel and- oh, you must be _into that!'_

'Who knew, those pious Firstborn!' Vevina burst out laughing. 'They certainly do have their share of secrets!' Caithe looked wide-eyed from one to the other, sputtering indignant responses no one could understand. Fyonna pressed against her shoulder, pushing her up the slope.

'Come on, the Duchess will be very happy to see you. And we mustn't make her wait, should we?'

.

After what seemed an eternity of hallways and stairs, they stopped in front of large double doors. Vevina lifted her hands to push them open, but then pulled them back and turned to Fyonna.

'Fyonna, do I look okay?' she hissed, obviously nervous. She seemed slightly paler than before, too.

'You are vain and ugly, Vevina. You'll be _fine.'_ Fyonna retorted, rolling her eyes. She stepped past her partner and opened the doors. 'Come in, Firstborn.'

Caithe would have made a run for it, had she still remembered the way out. But now the doors opened to reveal a massive hall, blue and purple mosaic covering the floor all the way to the other end, long tearshaped windows lining the walls and letting in the streams of starlight. An ivory orchid throne stood at the other end, elevated above the rest, surrounded by marble steps. Lines of guards in black vine armor stood like statues alongside it. Caithe stepped inside, her eyes wide in disbelief. She had always been proud of her work, slaying Dragon Minions, but she had not realized Faolain would not have wasted her time either. She had built an empire while Caithe was away, and now it struck Caithe hard.

Caithe's eyes landed on the throne. Skillfully grown out of massive orchids, it was delicate and elegant, but imposing as it stood on the pedestal. The woman sitting in it would have been dwarfed by it had it not been for her voluminous dress and upstanding collar. Caithe had never even seen her like this, dressed like this, poised like this. For a moment, she did not believe this was her sister, her soulmate.

The two Nightmare Courtiers kneeled in front of the throne.

'Grand Duchess Faolain, we brought you the Firstborn Caithe, as per your general request.' Fyonna announced, her face still turned down. Caithe stood behind them, staring at the Duchess.

'Faolain?' she tried to say, but whatever sound she had made was lost. The other however stood slowly, but then rushed down the stairs, completely ignoring her two Knights.

'Caithe, my love, how good of you to come here!' Faolain said affectionally, removing the gag from her lover's face. 'I knew you would come around sooner rather than later.' Caithe coughed as she finally could breathe freely again.

'Faolain, what is this madness? This building? Who are all these people?' She tugged the restraints on her wrists, demanding an answer. Faolain just hushed her and walked around her to undo the restraints. There was a large gash on Caithe's back where the whip had hit her. Faolain pulled her hands from the roots and carefully let her fingers slide over the wound. Caithe flinched from the pain.

'Who did this to you?' Faolain whispered darkly. Caithe turned around, more and more frantic.

'Does it matter?' she asked, exhausted, but when Faolain gave her a look that was as dark as her voice had been, she rolled her eyes and pointed her head at the two shivering Knights.

'One of them, but please, Faolain, answer me-'

'Which one of them?' Faolain cut her off.

'I don't know!' Caithe exclaimed. She was tired and in pain and Faolain was just not _listening._

'Both of them, then. Take them away.' Faolain ordered, before turning back to Caithe. Behind her, Fyonna sprung up, calling out to her leader.

'No! Please, your Grace, I kept her safe, I didn't do it! Tell her, Caithe!' Her voice died away as she was dragged by her shoulders towards a side exit of the hall. Faolain stroked Caithe's cheek lovingly.

'You don't have to be afraid anymore, my love. You are safe now.' She pulled the small knife from its holder on Caithe's leg and cut Caithe's wrist restraints. Caithe shook out her hands, regaining the feeling in them. Then she grabbed Faolain's hands, and forced her to look her in the eye.

'Faolain, what are you thinking? I'm being dragged in here and you're telling me I am safe?' Caithe was in utter disbelief. 'Have you lost your mind, as well as your Dream?'

Faolain smiled at her. 'I lost neither, my love. You are my Dream, my only purpose. I built this all for you, Caithe.' She made a sweeping armgesture. 'The only thing missing in my paradise of Night was you. And here you are. As I knew you would be. '

'I'm not staying, Faolain. I belong in the Grove.' Caithe retorted. She pushed Faolain's hand off of her, trying not to look at her disappointed face. Faolain laughed, confusedly, then shook her head.

'I don't think so, Caithe.' She smiled sweetly again. Too sweet. Her eyes were burning with a completely different feeling. 'You're not going anywhere.'

'Faolain-' Caithe tried again, really rather tired of this. She stepped back, trying to pry her hands loose. Behind her, an ambitious Courtier cracked his whip to stop her from pulling away further. The whip slashed by Caithe's shoulders, just barely missing them. Immediately Faolain shot forward, making the Courtier sink to his knees with her magic. He was holding his head, wailing in pain.

'Nobody touch her!' Faolain cried, 'Absolutely no one of you is to hurt her, under any circumstance.' She pulled Caithe close, stroking her head. 'Caithe belongs to me.'

It was silent for a moment as Faolain's words echoed. Her embrace was warm and familiar and Caithe was tired. Shaking her head, she pulled Faolain close, forfeiting just this once.

The Duchess stroked Caithe's hair, a very contented smile on her face. She waved one of her Courtiers closer.

'Make sure Vevina and Fyonna are pampered. They did very, very well.'

.

'For a moment there, I thought we were gone.' Vevina sighed, relaxing on a long bench. Fyonna had found her spot curled up against her, idly playing with Vevina's hair.

'You deserved it, for not owning up to her.' She sneered. Vevina kicked her mockingly.

'I'd never let you get hurt, you know that.'

'You just let them drag me away.'

'You called me ugly.'

'And vain.' Fyonna smiled.

'Yes.' Vevina seemed a little hurt.

'You're beautiful. And vain.' Fyonna stroked her love's cheek.

'Damn you.'


	2. The Promise

Caithe found herself lounging on a chaise longe on a balcony, the cool night air soothing her wounds. She was lying face down on the soft chair, supported by soft pillows, while Faolain tenderly rubbed a soothing ointment on the whiplash on her back. She had bathed and now got a chance to rest.

'I am so sorry they did this to you,' Faolain said. 'I never allowed anything like this.'

'Who are all these Sylvari, Faolain? Why do they worship you like some sort of demigod?' Caithe asked, sighing. She knew she shouldn't be here, so close to temptation, so close to just giving in. She could truly be with Faolain if she fell to Nightmare. Would it be so bad?

'They worship me because I freed them. I opened the prison of their minds, and made them strong, powerful, defensible creatures. Creatures that could defeat an Elder Dragon, perhaps.' Faolain mused quietly.

'Don't you dare go there.' Caithe warned her. Faolain smirked, slicking her hands again with the ointment, but now massaging Caithe's entire back.

'Why don't you just consider it? You and me, side by side, once more. You know I am the only one who would never leave you.' She stroked up and down Caithe's back now, the oil getting warm through the friction. Caithe let out a trembling sigh, feeling her muscles relax under Faolain's tender touches. 'You don't have to answer right now. Rest up, stay with me for a little while. Let me convince you.'

Caithe pondered about this. She really had nothing else to do, and the offer sounded more than tempting. She shrugged.

'Who would miss me, anyway?' she murmured to herself. Faolain caught it, and the edges of her mouth curled down. She hooked her arms under Caithe's torso and pulled her close, nuzzling her neck.

'I have missed you. I missed you every day,' she whispered. Caithe lifted her hand and stroked her lover's cheek. If only they had still been connected.

'I've missed you as well, my beloved Faolain.' They tenderly pressed their foreheads together. Caithe sighed in defeat. She had lost so much already. If anything, this felt so much more like a victory than another loss. She could give it a day. Or two. Or an eternity.

For Faolain, she would.

.

It was an evening a few days later that Caithe found herself wondering along through the Arbor's long halls. It wasn't often that she got to explore by herself – Faolain dreaded leaving her side even for just a minute. Even if she left, Caithe did not trust the Courtiers at all, and thus hadn't left Faolain's quarters more than one or two times before.

The Courtiers didn't trust each other either, she found. Aside from Faolain's hierarchy, there was a strong tendency of cliques, especially amongst younger Courtiers. They would single out the strongest, make them their temporary leader of the clique. However when one Courtier saw a chance to get promoted over their leader's death, they would not hesitate a single second to stab them in the back. The cliques were constantly changing and flowing, power surging from one to another. The Knights had a universal position of power over the Courtiers, as they had proven themselves to be good enough to be part of the Retinue, but even amongst them discord reigned. They would fight among each other for Faolain's favour, only a select few of them banding together to do so. Caithe was disgusted by the way Faolain let her Sylvari slaughter each other like dogs. Faolain didn't mind, as long as the most capable were her favourites. As long as she got what she wanted.

_And she did,_ Caithe bitterly thought. She _has everything. Her Court. Her servants._ _And me. _She let her eyes take in the sights around her. Unwilling as she was to admit it, the Arbor was impressive. The painful sound of a cracking whip shook Caithe from her thoughts. She quickened her step, following the sounds around the corner.

'No, please! I did as you asked!' Someone begged. A cruel laugh followed after.

'You are naïve and gullible, sapling. Do you think the Duchess will like you like that?' A group of Courtiers stood around a quivering initiate on the floor. A Knight had stepped forward, cracking her whip on the back of the Initiate. Most Courtiers were laughing and pointing, some tried to kick at the Sylvari on the floor. None batted an eye as Caithe approached soundlessly.

'P-please, Soira! It was not my fault!'

'You let him get away, so it was your fault, little one.' The Knight sneered. Now the Initiate lifted his head and looked her straight in the eye.

'Well,' he croaked with a broken voice, 'I can't help it if my commander decides to KO in the first minute and leave me with the Wardens..'

Caithe held her breath, as did the Courtiers. For a second, that seemed to last forever, the tension was almost visible. Soira's eyes blazed with unspoken fury. She jerked, as if ready to attack, but then she straightened her face and her back, the tension gone as suddenly as it had appeared. She stepped back, never breaking the eye contact.

'Kill him,' she whispered. The Courtiers stepped closer, and suddenly the Initiate resumed his crying and begging, until the sound of splattering guts ruled out all others.

It was only after the Courtiers had left, leaving only a vague stain on the floor, that Caithe regained the feeling in her body. She was shivering, and her chest felt ice cold.

_Why didn't I stop them? Why didn't I do something?_

Caithe covered her face and turned away, as if on instinct running to anywhere but here. She was heaving, sobbing even. Rounding corners, phasing in and out of stealth, she didn't care where she was going. Her own people, slaughtering one of their own, a weaker brother. It went against everything she had ever believed in. It was as if anyone who fell to Nightmare lost all grip on reality, and _wanted_ to live in the selfish dog-eats-dog world she was trying to get rid of.

The Courtiers murdered each other as Kralkatorrik murdered Glint. Without guilt, without respite, without a second glance. It was wrong and disgusting and Caithe felt as if she was going to hurl.

Faolain did all this? She created this? It was too bizarre, too alienating to be true. As she leaned against the wall, Caithe saw a half-opened door. Behind it seemed to be a much larger room. Swallowing her tears, Caithe approached. She listened at the door for a few seconds before approaching further. It was silent inside, apart from a very quiet murmur. She opened the door and found herself in a long stretched room, that reminded of the bridges in the Grove. The was a small path leading through, rounding a corner and going out of sight. There was no ceiling, the natural rooftop of leaves kept too much light from coming in. She couldn't even see how far this path would stretch on.

On the sides of the path there were large pods, dark in colour, pulsing gently. Every once in a while, one would suddenly cramp down and shiver, but then they relaxed again. Caithe let her hand slide across the surface of the pod. It was tall, as tall as she, and she would have been calmed by them if it weren't for the scent. A disgusting smell ruined the calm atmosphere. The scent of decay, rot, and blood soaked through, and was impossible to ignore. It seemed to come from the big pods. Caithe walked further, her feet creaking on the sand.

A pod next to her suddenly made a jerking motion, releasing more of the appalling scent. Then, Caithe heard something like a wail. She stood frozen for a second. She could've sworn it came from the pod. She placed her hands against it, but felt nothing but the firm plant. Then, slowly, she turned her head, placed her ear against the leaves, and listened.

There were sounds. There was the sound of juices flowing through the leaves, of life, of the plant growing and breathing. That was normal. But then, inside, when Caithe clenched her eyes shut, she could hear voices. Thousands upon thousands of voices, messages blurring together, over and over. There were screaming, and crying voices. Wails of pain and terror, of desperation and anguish. Whispered regrets and confessions. Raging declarations of hate. And then, a voice, much clearer than the rest, cried out.

'Please, make it stop..'

Caithe bounced back, her eyes wide. Then she banged her fists against the plant.

'Hello? Are you in there?' Caithe cried out, secretly still hoping it had been an illusion. She heaved, beating the plant again. 'Hello?'

'Help me!' Came from inside the plant. 'Get me out of this terrible place!' the voice cried again, banging on the inside of the plant. Caithe felt the vibrations, and didn't hesitate for a moment. She pulled out the short dagger and smashed it into the plant, carving away at it like a madman. Slowly, the layers were peeling off and she could make a hole big enough to tear the plant open. A dark liquid seeped out, burning the fragile grass around Caithe's feet. She jumped back, and then a limp body fell out of the pod. A young woman coughed. She was drenched in the foul-smelling acid, her whole body looking sore and beaten up. She cried, not even bothering to lift her face from the acid streaming around it. Caithe lifted the woman's upper body up, out of the stinking fluid, and tried to get her to open her eyes. The acid burned on her hands and arms like every inch of her skin was covered in sharp needles.

'Are you okay? Say something!' Caithe cried. The sapling groaned and spit out some of the acid. Her eyes were bloodshot and barely opened. Then she started crying and breathing heavily again, and tried to push Caithe away.

'No more, Faolain, no more, I can't stand it any longer..' she cried fearfully as she weakly tried to turn away from Caithe. Caithe eyes widened as she realized she could sense this woman. She could sense her anguish and her pain. She was a Dreamer, still.

'It's alright, it's alright- you're safe with me now, we'll go home, to the Grove-' Caithe tried to calm her, but the woman just started wailing harder.

'I want to go home! I have to go home!"

'I will take you home, please, just let me-' Caithe tried again, but the woman pushed her off now, with sudden strength. She rolled over to sit on her knees, and held her head and cried, and made a sound that resembled the cry of a dying animal. Her hands were shaking, and she was digging her nails into her forehead.

'It's too much! All my hope, my dignity!' the woman screamed now. 'I hate it! I will never go home!' Caithe's eyes widened, and slowly, she retracted her outstretched hands.

'I will take what's mine by force if I must! Just make it stop!' The woman cried again, then fell forward. She shuddered once more, but then her limp limbs ceased all movement. Caithe stood slowly. The woman was either dead or surrendered to Nightmare.

_I could not do anything. Again, I let it slip right through my hands._ Caithe stepped over the body and walked further, ignoring the sounds coming from the pods next to her. She was blank, staring in the distance, unseeing. It was too much, too quick. Her heart was cold at the realization that Faolain had been right all along. Life was a Nightmare until you surrendered to it. She could have spared herself all this pain by just accepting it.

Everything that had ever seemed impossible had become a terrifying, feverish reality. Caithe closed her eyes.

_I need to see Faolain._

.

Caithe strode out of the hallway with the pods and walked up to the very first Knight she saw.

'Where is Faolain?' she asked, her voice bland. The Knight turned and raised an eyebrow at her, opening his mouth to scoff an answer at her. Caithe interrupted him, the fingers of her right hand twitching over her weapon.

'I don't think-'

'Where is she!' Caithe snarled. 'Take me to her! Isn't that what you lot were ordered to do?'

After hurriedly nodding and bowing to her, the Knight led Caithe through the long hallways. Caithe still felt numb, utterly disgusted by every step she had to take in this godforsaken hellhole. The fact that Faolain had thought this all up, had made it all happen, made it that much worse. The only consolation she could give herself was that soon, she would be numb forever. It had to get worse before it got better.

Caithe found her lover in a dark, small room. Tied to a long, thin, rough-barked tree stood a young Sylvari girl, her arms bound up above her head. The ground and walls were covered in thistle and thorned vines, that crawled around the tree. Several Courtiers stood gathered around the tree in small groups, each of them carrying whips, each of them wearing eager smiles and flashing pointy teeth. The girl was crying quietly, her face turned towards her left shoulder. Down her neck was a deep gash, spilling small droplets of sap down the simple bodice of her dress. Faolain had been standing in front of the girl. Caithe noticed she was holding a small, sharp silver blade.

'Faolain,' Caithe said breathlessly. She had tried looking around the room, but the soft sobbing of the girl had pierced her heart and she averted her gaze. She could not take any more. Faolain turned, and immediately a smile grew on her face. She walked up to Caithe, but then cast a sideways glance back at the Courtiers. They immediately got the hint and sank onto one knee for Caithe. Once she was sure all attendants had their heads respectfully lowered, Faolain addressed Caithe.

'My love. You ventured out of your chambers, at last.' Caithe felt Faolain approach and pull her close. Their lips met ever so briefly before Faolain deepened their kiss. After a few seconds, Caithe pulled back. A thin string of sticky sap connected her lips. It's taste was bitter, and lingered in her mouth. She scowled.

'Faolain, what is that-' she said, cutting herself off by trying to get the taste off her tongue. The Duchess merely chuckled.

'That is the taste of Nightmare, my love,' she turned towards the bound girl again. 'Or should I say, Nightmare-to-be?' The girl whined when Faolain stepped closer again. Caithe watched with wide eyes as Faolain ever so slowly reached out towards the girl's face, and the girl began thrashing against her bindings, more frenzied with each second that Faolain inched closer. Then, surprisingly gentle, she placed two fingers against the girl's cheek and turned her head towards her other shoulder, exposing the other side of her neck. Caithe saw the girl shaking visibly, tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt that fear, that bottomless pit of despair, and shared in her sorrow. Soon, both of them would be free.

Faolain chuckled, her body almost pressing up against the girl. If Caithe didn't know better, she might have thought the Duchess was trying to be loving. The girl made a short, stammering sound, like a high-pitched cry she had been determined to suppress. Faolain whispered at her, a glistering in her eyes Caithe had never seen there before.

'Do you wish to cry out? Who would you call for help?' She whispered, stroking the girl's hair.

'Tiachren,' the girl sobbed, 'I wish Tiachren was here.' Faolain chuckled again.

'Well, soon he will be. You will be the one to bring him here.' Her fingers rotated the silver blade slowly. 'But first, you must open your mind, so that you can turn him. And he will love you, always.'

'N-no!' the girl cried. 'I won't, I want to protect him, at least-' her voice trailed off as she looked into Faolain's eyes. Her wide, bloodshot eyes met Faolain's narrowed blazing amber.

'Tch, tch..' Faolain said, her voice dark, soft, but more venomous than ever. 'That simply won't do.' Whips cracked behind her, the Courtiers heaving like starved hyena's focusing on their prey. Then she raised the blade and made another gash down the girl's slender neck, slowly dragging the blade through the leafy skin. The girl screamed at the top of her lungs, thrashed against her bindings in vain, and then collapsed into sobbing again. Faolain pressed a long nail against the wound and let the sap bleed over her fingers. As she stepped back, she pressed a slick finger to her lips and licked it.

'So much despair,' she grinned in delight. 'You should taste it, my dear.'

There was something oddly appealing about the fact the Caithe saw those long fingers extended at her and that she was to wrap her lips around them. It was needlessly sexual and it made her feel possessive, and powerful. She tried not to think about the blood, but instead focused her eyes on Faolain, as she stepped forward and grasped Faolain's hand to bring it up to her mouth. One by one, she let the fingers run past her lips, and smiled when she saw Faolain's utter disability to look away from it. The bound girl whined at the sight.

_This is it, then. _Caithe felt as if the world was spinning slower, as if time was slowing down. She felt every breath so clearly, she felt every tremor of her hands. When Faolain returned to her, running soft fingers through her hair and softly kissing her cheek, she let out a shivering breath.

'That's right, my love. This is where you belong. Right at my side.' Faolain pulled her closer, massaging the small of Caithe's back with one hand and her scalp with the other. Caithe slowly let her arms glide around Faolain's neck. It was an utter mystery how this woman could be ruining a life one moment, and then be so loving the next, without even changing the expression on her face.

'No more unfaithful friends. No more Dragons, my love.' Faolain whispered. The girl trashed against her bindings once more, with her final strength. Caithe looked up to met her eyes, surprisingly bright still.

'Firstborn, get out of here, please,' she cried. Her voice was broken, but suddenly full of hope. 'Don't let her sweet words deceive you! She will do to you what she's doing to me!' The Courtiers beat her with their whips, landing on her arms, her legs, beating off the flesh. She screamed, cried out in pain, but did not let her gaze lose Caithe's.

'Run! Tell my Tiachren that I love him!'

It was a second, that crucial second in which all feeling flowed back into Caithe. The taste in her mouth amplified her disgust, her fear and her anger. She felt the girl's hope, her unwavering love burning in her chest. This was not her fate. She was not done for yet.

With two hands she pushed Faolain back. Suddenly, she saw the other for the monster she was, no matter her pretty face, no matter her loving eyes.

'You _sicken_ me, Faolain!' Caithe spat. 'You wish me to agree with your manslaughter? You wish me to be part of this?' She threw a glance at the bound girl. There was a smile on her bloodied face. Caithe felt her, _sensed_ her like she had forgotten she wanted to sense Faolain. She felt her pride. Her strength.

'I cannot give up on the Dream. Not yet.' Caithe phased into stealth and took a run for it. Faolain immediately started the chase with a tormented cry, Courtiers from all sides falling into step with her.

Caithe rounded corners as quickly as she could, but she was soon lost in the spiderweb of hallways surrounding the main halls. She tried to avoid busy halls, but the panic was spreading quickly. She needed to be quick about this. Falling against a wall in a crevice, she dropped her magic for a second to catch her breath. Courtiers were running in the main hallway close by. There was no going back.

'Mistress' property,' a voice mumbled close to her ear. Caithe jerked and jumped back. Cadeyrn had somehow sneaked up to her, -or maybe he had been here for hours, who knew- and had his hand raised to cheek-level, index finger pointed out. He wore the guilty smile of a kid opening a cookie jar.

'Cadeyrn!' Caithe breathed, not sure whether to panic. Somebody more sentient might have heard them though, and she decided quickly on a plan. Better a reckless plan than no plan at all.

'Cadeyrn, Faolain asked to bring me outside without being seen. Can you do that?' She said, trying to speak as clearly as possible. 'Mistress wants me outside. Now. Do you understand?' Cadeyrn stared at a point next to her face blankly. Caithe sighed in frustration, and was about to give up when he jerkily bent forward and grabbed her hand. They looked at each other, wide eyed, for just a moment. In that instant, she believed there was still something like a soul in there. His eyes suddenly seemed so much clearer. As they turned, they glossed over again, but he had started walking, at least.

He led her through to the end of the hallway, but instead of rounding the corner, he pressed into the wall with his free hand. The vines gave way and revealed a narrow tunnel, that led down into the earth.

'Mistress' property can go outside here.' Caithe wasted no time and lowered herself into the opening. She idly patted Cadeyrn's leg as she passed it, as if he would get the friendliness of the gesture.

'Thank you, Cadeyrn.'

'Run quick, she will be here any minute.' He had closed the door before Caithe realized he had understood every word she had said.

.

The tunnel's ceiling shook lightly with the thousands of panicked feet running over it aboveground. Caithe had to shield her eyes from the falling dirt, and as the tunnel grew lower, she had to bend over and scramble her way through. At a certain point, the footsteps became quieter, but the tunnel was so low that Caithe had to crawl through on all fours. She tried to pick up any sounds from the forest, to see if she could roughly pinpoint her location.

Rapid clicking fangs behind her made that impossible. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder and saw the reflective eyes of a spider behind her in the tunnel. Groaning in frustration, she grabbed her dagger and threw it at the creature. It hit one of the eyes, and the spider screeched and scrambled back.

'Damn spiders! If it weren't for you I would never have come here!' Caithe cried, all of her pent up emotions coming out. She crawled as fast as she could, heaving badly. Finally she could see the end nearing, a speck of light growing bigger.

She lifted up the lid and looked around. She had come up just outside the entrance to the Arbor. There were more guards than before, but if she could just stealth straight forward into the forest, she could make it. She pulled herself up, glanced around once and then just took the chance. She would give anything to get out of there.

After a few seconds, the voices had already grown distant. Caithe didn't stop. She ran until nightfall, and did not look back.

.

'You know, maybe we should've, like, searched outside the Arbor as well.'

'Yeah, but that would have been so much _work_.' Fyonna groaned. Vevina looked at her disdainfully.

'You really don't care, do you?'

'As long as the Grand Duchess doesn't find out we didn't aid the search, then no,' Fyonna smiled. She sat up and whistled a few tones. From a hole in the ground, a big spider scurried up to her. Vevina shuddered visibly, but kept her mouth shut.

'Who is a good boy? Who is a good- oh darling! What happened to your eye?' Fyonna exclaimed. She carefully grasped the handle and removed the blade from the spider's eye. Vevina janked the knife from her hands, gasping in shock.

'Isn't that _Firstborn Caithe's knife?'_

'Should we take it to the Duchess, ya think?' The two women looked at each other for a second.

'She will probably think it was our fault she got away.'

'That harlot used a tunnel. I wonder how she knew.' It was silent for a moment. Then Vevina chucked the blade onto a nearby tree. The sharp got stuck in one of the branches. She chuckled softly.

'You know, maybe we should just leave for a little while, and then come back when the Duchess is busy.'

'Or gone.' Fyonna added nonchalantly.

'Or gone, yeah.'

'Sounds like a plan to me.' It was silent while both thought about what to say. Vevina wanted to open her mouth to say something sweet, but Fyonna sat up and petted the monstrous spider again. Not that it mattered, really. Vevina swallowed whatever words she had wanted to utter, and simply laid back.

'Who is a good boy? Who is a good boy? Yes, you are!'


End file.
